Early morning
by U-boot
Summary: Car. Early morning. Sasuke is fallen asleep, but Naruto would not wake him up.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own characters. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Translator**: Lestrane.

Dead and sleepy sun was rising from the horizon; cold breeze was bearing withered leaves all over the streets. I was sitting in a car, waiting for Sasuke to wake up. I didn't get to sleep myself at all for I've been driving for all night. We were at Itachi's grave. Although, I saw him only once or twice, I could say for sure – there was something wrong with him. Apparently, the exact reason why Sasuke never invited me to his home. And only after Itachi's death I finally got there. Even stayed with Sasuke for whole night.

I was tapping on steering wheel impatiently. We've arrived about a half of an hour ago but Sasuke was still asleep, and I wasn't willing to wake him up. There was something odd about current events.

Wind was raging outside; washy autumn sun was enlightening rooftops with its obscure rays. Sasuke was sleeping in my car. And no one was around. That hour when even people with insomnia have fallen asleep has come.

It was warm enough inside, but Sasuke was shivering sometimes.

I don't know whether he was having good dreams since his brother's death, but he always seemed so tired. Guess that's why I didn't wake him up once we arrived.

Dawn was coming slowly enough for me to observe in awe transparent shades crawling their way through the streets. Nothing else to do. On a rare occasion I would glimpse at Uchiha, but immediately turn back. He looked devastated.

I never asked him why Itachi died. I tried to talk about it once. Started from afar, but got this admonitory look of his, and so I learned not to bring this issue up ever again.

And yet there was something I could see on my own.

On funeral Sasuke's eyes were dry. Someone who didn't know him at all could think that he was soulless, but that wouldn't be true.

His hands were shaking and I knew that he could not bear it on his own. So I stood at his side, ready to help in any way I could at any moment.

I remember that when they started to lower the coffin in grave he turned around and looked at me so I whispered "I'm here". He pretended not to hear that, but yet he looked a little relieved.

I didn't mind. We both know that he needs me even if we don't talk about it.

The sun splashed in faded splatter, furious wind was knocking in windows. I watched numbers slowly replacing each other on digital watches. Time was very slow to proceed.

It didn't hurry today.

No need for rush.

Sasuke has always been in hurry when going to home. He never explained why. He didn't talk much especially about something that concerns him. Probably because of it he couldn't find any friend in university. He just studied and only on a rare occasion would have a little chat with someone and only about business.

I knew him since school and I can say for sure – I have always been his only friend. And despite this he never revealed himself to me. I knew him like no one did, but that just was not enough.

I think it's all about Itachi. I'm not fond of the thought but Sasuke's become much freer since his brother's death. I'm not quite sure about how exactly this is but I just can feel it. I have no doubts.

I wonder what Sasuke would say about it.

In the meantime cold sun crawled out from horizon and lined dirty gray sky with white threads. It was getting cloudy. It was pretty dark, true morning did not intend to come. Sasuke must have felt this through his dream and hesitated to rise.

But I didn't mind. I didn't want to sleep which was… surprising. I leaned back and gazed into roof. Sasuke sighed heavily and I started to wonder about his dream once again.

Having a friend like Sasuke seems odd and difficult but it isn't. I just got used to. I like him the way he is and I wouldn't want him to be different.

I like the way he desperately tries to seem stronger than he is. I'm not saying that he fails here, but he could never fool me. He will always be for me the one to protect. The one I should stay close to.

My thoughts were interrupted by thundering sound. I looked around but there was nothing. No people, no cars. And suddenly rain started. Lighting flashed, scratching the sky, enlightening this dull morning and leaving an unpleasant feeling of transience. But all this was gone once I've heard Sasuke's sleepy voice.

-Naruto?

-You're finally awake!

He took a look in window. Heavy raindrops were slipping down, covering and distorting the outside picture.

-How long have we been here? – He asked with colorless voice.

-Pretty long.

We've spent one minute or two in silence. I wanted to say something, but Sasuke bested me here.

-I should go.

-Alright. Call me if you need anything.

I was actually expecting an invitation, but that was alright. I am used to.


End file.
